Lo que sigue
by Cassis9313
Summary: Cuando Tsuna asumió su puesto como Décimo Vongola nunca esperó que su primer tarea fuera cumplir una idea de Reborn y menos que fuera construir una Academia para mafiosos. Ahora, 24 años despues, mientras veía a su descendencia partir hacia las puertas del infierno se preguntaba si este había sido el plan de su tutor desde el principio.
1. Prologo

**N/A:** Sufran con esto(?)

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano-.

* * *

_"...Tres carruajes negros, tres cartas blancas; lo que nos trae juntos es lo que nos separara... se fue nuestro hermano, se fue nuestro corazón..."_

_-Gone, Ioanna Gika._

* * *

**_Prologo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Podía escucharla, la suave canción de la luna.

Ese dulce murmullo que lo adormecía, pero que lo hacía más sensible a su alrededor. Sentía la brisa que entraba por los ventanales chocar contra su piel y mecer delicadamente los mechones de su cabello, sentía la dura madera del suelo bajo su cuerpo y si giraba un poco su cabeza era capaz de ver la plateada luz de la luna –aquella que seguía cantando para él- caer sobre uno de sus brazos que descansaba igual de débil y frio que el resto de su cuerpo. Oh si, también sentía la humedad sobre su pecho, esa que dejaba su sangre mientras se expandía en todas direcciones, dentro de poco su camisa blanca estaría teñida de un perfecto rojo carmesí.

Que lastima, era su favorita.

Quiso bufar ante el pensamiento, de entre todos los momentos tenía que ser este para pensar tonterías, después de todo ¿quién se preocupa por una camisa justo cuando está muriendo?

Él al parecer. Ah, esto sería más fácil si realmente viera pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos aunque si fuera así no sería más que una película aburrida, después de todo era plenamente consciente de lo que fue su vida y contrariamente a lo que muchos pensarían vivió como quiso. No importaba el dolor que pasó o causó, siempre tuvo personas maravillosas a su lado.

Ellos… ¿Cuáles habrán sido sus últimos pensamientos? Bueno, no se tenía que ser un genio para saberlo, eran como un alma dividida en ocho cuerpos después de todo.

-Chicos… lo hice lo mejor que pude – susurró y con ello la melodía pareció tomar un ritmo más rápido -.

Era como si la luna le estuviera diciendo que su tiempo se hacía cada vez más efímero… era tan cruel.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa, arrepentimiento.

-Mis preciosos niños… -.

Lo único que lamentaba era no poder verlos escoger su propio camino, quería ver a su hijo crecer, verlo convertirse en un hombre fuerte y orgulloso como lo fue su Padre y a esa niña… a su niña, a ella quería verla siendo feliz.

Realmente lo quería.

* * *

¿Reviews? *^*

Nos leemos en la proxima actualización, el primer capitulo~


	2. Uno

**N/A:** Primer capitulo, espero que le den amour~

-Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano, la trama de esta historia es mía-.

* * *

_Los hijos han crecido cuando dejan de preguntar de donde vienen y se niegan a decir a donde van._

_-Anónimo._

* * *

El viento golpeaba con fuerza contra su rostro y aunque sentía cierto ahogo y su pelo se convertía en una maraña imposible no le importaba, era de esas pequeñas cosas que la hacían sentir tranquila y relajada, uno de esos casi inexistentes momentos íntimos que era solo suyo aun cuando había alguien más cerca.

Nadie podía culparla de querer ignorar, aunque solo fuera un poco, su alrededor, después de todo con la familia que tenía era lo más sensato que podía hacer si quería conservar la poca salud mental con que contaba. La misma con que había nacido porque apostaba lo que fuera a que aun estando en el vientre de su _Mamma_ se había visto afectada por las peculiaridades de sus tíos y el resto de la famiglia y por supuesto que eso incluía a su _Chichi-ue_ y abuelos, tristemente su hermano pequeño parecía más que dispuesto a seguir el camino de sus trastornos.

Por lo menos su _Mamma_ tenía algo de sentido común.

-Leona, cierra la ventana, vas a enfermar – y hablando del diablo.

Haciendo un ligero mohín al oír que la privaban de su momento obedeció, no estaba de ánimos para ir en contra de uno de sus progenitores, especialmente de él. Una vez la hubo cerrado volvió su atención al hombre castaño sentado frente a ella, el mismo que le regresaba una mirada divertida.

-Malvado – dijo entrecerrando los ojos para hacer más fuerte su disgusto.

-Mañana que estés solo ronca y no con gripa me lo agradecerás – respondió a lo dicho con calma y sin sentirse insultado, bien sabía que su hija no estaba más que frustrada al verse sacada de su mundo.

-¿Te lo dice tu híper intuición? – siguió.

-No, me lo dice la experiencia que tengo como Padre – contestó seguro pero al ver la sonrisa que la menor formaba se dio cuenta que había caído en su trampa. -

¿No querrás decir Madre? – sonrió victoriosa al ver la expresión del mayor.

Oh si, era la palabra que le erizaba la piel, no es que le disgustara, después de todo había llevado a sus dos hijos en su vientre pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun era un hombre y el que sus hijos lo llamaran con el termino femenino no hacía más que herir el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-Quita esa cara, Omnívoro – la grave voz de cierto azabache lo sacó de sus pensamientos – ella tiene razón.

-Tú siempre estas de su parte, Kyouya – vio a su esposo indignado. -

La verdad es la verdad, después de todo ¿Quién fue el que se dejo jo… -.

-¡Kyouya! – gritó con el rostro sonrojado mientras ponía las manos en los oídos del pequeño azabache sentado a su lado - ¡No es algo que debas decir frente a tu hijo de doce años!-.

-No seas mojigato, Tsunayoshi – el pelinegro lo vio con indiferencia. El castaño solo se puso más rojo sin apartar las manos de Yuya, quien seguía absorto en su videojuego sin inmutarse por la acción del mayor; por su parte, la chica veía la escena divertida, como extrañaría este tipo de cosas.

-Ah – soltó un suspiro y se deslizo en el asiento hasta quedar recostada con la cabeza en el regazo de su _Chichi-ue_.

Ambos adultos dejaron su batalla de miradas y dirigieron su atención a su hija, Tsuna la vio un tanto preocupado mientras que Hibari la dejó ser y pasó su mano por el cabello enmarañado de un castaño tan claro que parecía rubio.

Ambos sabían cómo se sentía Leona, algo que no distaba mucho de lo que ellos mismos sentían. Ninguno estaba realmente convencido de internarla en la Academia, no sabiendo de qué tipo de gente estaría rodeada y por supuesto que no sabiendo quien era el director y autor intelectual de que dicha institución fuera creada. Lo último es lo que más preocupaba al castaño, después de tantos años que pasó – y aun pasaba – bajo la mano de cierto Hitman no le gustaba la idea de que su preciosa niña viviera lo mismo; no importaba que los diecisiete años que llevaba con vida, y todos bajo el cuidado del mismo sádico que fue su tutor, hubiera soportado y salido sin cicatrices psicológicas aparentes, no, ahora era diferente porque no estaría él ahí para controlar al sicario.

Su hija estaría sola en territorio enemigo, la estaba enviando al mismísimo averno ¿Qué tipo de Padre era?

-Tsunayoshi – la voz del azabache lo sacó de su ensoñación.

El castaño vio el gesto de desaprobación que su esposo le daba, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dramático, pero sí que no exageraba. Reconoció la mirada que el otro le daba "es lo mejor", si, ciertamente era lo mejor para su desarrollo pero seguía sin gustarle. No cuando era consciente de lo que implicaba y el objetivo de todo ello.

Después de todo, Kashikiya 'Leona' Vongola di Hibari era la primera en la lista para heredar del puesto como _Undicesimo_ Vongola.

No dejaba de sentir una opresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir de noche? – la suave e infantil voz del menor de la familia atrajo la atención de los tres y el castaño se permitió ignorar las posibilidades del futuro de su hija por un momento.

-Es más seguro de esta forma – comenzó a explicar Tsuna.

-Es cosa del abuelo ¿no? – interrumpió la menor aun desde su cómoda posición.

Silencio.

-Al bebe le gusta complicar las cosas – Hibari dio un bostezo.

-Ya no es un bebe – dijo el castaño con resignación, a pesar de que el susodicho tenía ya sus treinta y cinco el azabache insistía en seguir llamándolo así.

-¿Cómo es que tanto sadismo cupo en un cuerpo tan pequeño? – soltó Leona al aire.

-Yo creo que el abuelo es divertido – el pequeño se encogió de hombros.

Otra de las cosas que le ponía los pelos de punta era que sus hijos llamaran de tal forma al Hitman, era incomprensible para él los estándares que usaban los niños para etiquetar a las personas, principalmente los de la chica puesto que Yuya normalmente le seguía el juego a su hermana.

Dejó salir un suspiro y centro su atención en su familia, algo mucho más sano y con menos complejos que pensar en su tutor.

-¿Cómo vas? – la castaña se dirigió a su hermano que seguía sin soltar la consola.

-Estoy atorado – contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te ayudo? – ofreció extendiendo el brazo.

El pequeño pelinegro la vio a los ojos, sus chocolate contra los grises de su hermana, analizando la situación.

-Ok – cedió al final y le dio la consola.

Leona la tomó y acomodándose en el regazo de su _Chichi-ue_ se dispuso a jugar un rato.

-Pero más vale que lo pases y no uses todas mis vidas – Yuya se inclinó hacia ella para asegurarse de que hiciera lo dicho.

-Si, si – respondió sin hacerle mucho caso.

Tsuna sonrió con calidez al ver las travesuras de esos dos, subió la mirada al rostro de Hibari y no pudo más que acentuar su sonrisa al ver la pequeña que su esposo tenía.

Definitivamente echaría de menos estos momentos.

* * *

¿Reviews? *o*

Entre mas comentarios mas rápido actualizaré~

De hecho este capítulo sería mas largo, pero como no hay mucho feeling de su parte(?) lo deje hasta ahí, aunque puedo decir que el segundo capitulo está casi terminado!

Así que de ustedes depende~

Gracias por leer!


	3. Due

**N/A:**Segun capitulo arriba!

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano-.

* * *

_"Nuestra misión en la tierra es descubrir nuestro propio camino. Nunca seremos felices si vivimos un tipo de vida ideado por otra persona"._

_-James Van Praagh_

* * *

**_~Due~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-Estamos aquí – anunció al castaño mientras salía de la limosina seguido de los demás.

-Luce más… extravagante y terrorífico que en las fotos – Yuya se acercó a su hermana - ¿en verdad vivirás aquí?-.

-Lamentablemente – respondió sin apartar la vista de la construcción frente a ella.

Se trataba de una especie de palacio con una enorme cúpula en el edificio central rodeado por varias torres y edificios más pequeños también con cúpulas. Giró para ver los alrededores, como se esperaba, el terreno estaba completamente rodeado por murallas. Como su hermano dijo, era bastante extravagante y ahora que era alumbrado por la luz de la luna lucía terrorífico. Sin duda la mano de Reborn estaba implicada.

-Vamos – Hibari los sacó de su ensoñación, quería acabar con esto ya.

-Franco se encargará de las maletas – anunció Tsuna recibiendo una reverencia por parte del mencionado, quien fungía como su chofer y maletero esa noche.

La castaña siguió a su padre y hermano acompañada de su _Mamma_ – ¿soy la única que siente que está entrando a la guarida del señor tenebroso? – dijo mientras pasaba por el umbral de la puerta.

-No, yo también me sentí así – esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Volteó de inmediato en la dirección que venía la voz - ¡Luca! - Ahí estaba, justo en la entrada de uno de los pasillos laterales, parado tan despreocupadamente como siempre, con el cabello plateado alborotado, ojos ambarinos que resaltaban mas por su piel ligeramente tostada y con esa sonrisa entre picara y traviesa que lo caracterizaba.

-El que viste y calza – sonrió ladino acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de inmediato.

-¿Qué, no hay ni un hola como estas? – la vio con fingido dolor – ese no es el saludo que esperaba de mi amorcito.

-Luca – advirtió.

-Está bien – se encogió de hombros dejando el drama – recuerda que también asistiré a la Academia y en cuanto a que hago aquí justo en este momento, pues solo te esperaba – explicó con desenfado.

-¿Y porque te viniste antes? Bien pudiste acompañarnos -.

-Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y sin peligro para cuando la _Principessa_ llegara – dijo haciendo ademanes con la manos.

Leona lo vio atentamente, sabía que decía la verdad pero no evitaba que se sintiera un tanto molesta, ¿incluso aquí tenían que cuidarla tanto?.

-Por cierto, hola Tsuna-sama, Tío Hibari y enano – saludó el peli plata a los demás.

-Buenas noches, Luca-kun – respondió con una sonrisa el castaño.

Hibari solo dio un leve gruñido, el chico no le molestaba, no del todo, pero bien sabía quién mas aparecería si él estaba ahí.

-¡No soy un enano! – replicó Yuya inflando las mejillas y frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que si – le sonrió revolviéndole el cabello – eres pequeño como mi amorcito – dijo cantarín.

-¡Hey, no soy pequeña! – se sumó la mencionada - ¡mido un metro sesenta y cuatro!-.

-Sigues siendo más baja que yo – sonrió divertido viendo la mirada fulminante que la chica le daba.

-Eso es porque tú eres un jirafon – replicó, Luca había heredado la estura de su padre.

-¿Los herbívoros molestos no deberían estar contigo? – interrumpió la discusión sin sentido de los menores llamando la atención del chico.

Luca miró al azabache mayor – _Pappa_ está revisando por vigésima vez la habitación de mi amorcito y _Otou-chan_ esta asegurándose de que no vuele el piso mientras busca astillas o algo que pueda lastimarla-.

-Hayato es tan extremista – Tsuna soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Es solo su insano amor por ti, _Mamma_ – susurró Leona recibiendo un asentimiento de Luca quien la escuchó.

-Ya me aburrí, _Chichi-ue_ – el menor se acercó soltando un bostezo, ya era tarde y comenzaba a darle sueño.

-Aguanta un poco más, Yuya – Hibari posó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su hijo dejándolo recargarse en su cuerpo.

Bien terminó de decir aquello cuando un par de voces empezaron a escucharse desde el mismo pasillo del que Luca había salido.

-¡Estúpido freak, por tu culpa no me asegure de eliminar las astillas!-.

-No creo que al niño le gustara que destruyeras el piso, Haya-chan-.

-¡Reborn-san lo entendería, es por la seguridad de _Hime-sama_!-.

-Ma, ma no morirá por pisar una inocente astilla-.

-¡¿Tu que sabes freak?! ¡_Hime-sama_ es muy delicada!-.

Mientras escuchaban la conversación no pudieran evitar que una gotita de sudor resbalara por su cien al estilo anime.

-Leona estará bien aun con una astilla en el pie, Hayato – dijo Tsuna al ver al par salir por fin.

-¡_Juudaime_! – el peli lata mayor se acercó de inmediato-.

-¡Io, Tsuna! – Yamamoto le siguió.

-Hola, Takeshi – saludó de regreso.

-Hola tío Hayato, tío Takeshi – saludó con una sonrisa la única chica del lugar.

-Buenas noches, _Hime-sama_ – Hayato correspondió la sonrisa tranquilizando su temperamento.

-Buenas, Leona-chan – el espadachín le revolvió el cabello con su imperturbable sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estabas gritando hace un momento y ahora estas tan calmado? Tío Hayato, eres raro – comentó Yuya sin apartarse de su padre.

-_Ouji-sama_ – el mencionado lo vio un tanto enfurruñado, no es que el niño le desagradara, era el hijo del Decimo y al igual que los demás hijos de los guardianes lo quería como su sobrino, pero en ocasiones podía ser tan directo que incomodaba.

Un niño de doce años incomodando a un hombre de cuarenta y cinco. Ese es Ayanami 'Yuya' Vongola di Hibari para ustedes.

Yamamoto soltó una risita disimulada, era divertido ver a su esposo lidiar con niños; aun recordaba las odiseas que pasó con la crianza de Luca, qué tiempos aquellos.

-Es un herbívoro molesto, por eso – respondió en su lugar Hibari.

-Hibari bastardo – siseó, ahora si enojado.

-Tsuna, ya está todo arreglado, no hay nada de que preocuparse – informó Yamamoto con una expresión serena mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su hijo e ignorando la discusión de los otros Guardianes.

-Entiendo, gracias Takeshi – asintió con calma.

-Kyoya, Hayato paren ya – se dirigió a los mayores – lo mejor será instalar a los chicos, es bastante tarde ya-.

-Hn – el azabache empezó a caminar con Yuya.

-Muy bien, _Juudaime_ – el peli plata se tranquilizó – nosotros también llevaremos al mocoso a su habitación-.

-¡Hey! – se quejó Luca siendo debidamente ignorado por su progenitor.

-Estoy seguro que te irá bien, Luca-kun, solo procura no meterte en problemas ni secundar a Leona en lo suyos – Tsuna se dirigió al menor y le sonrió.

-No prometo nada Tsuna-sama – dio su sonrisa marca playboy.

-¡Ustedes solo diviértanse! – exclamó con jovialidad el espadachín.

-Es suficiente freak, vamos ya – intervino el bombardero – cuídese mucho_ Hime-sama_ – se despidió de la chica.

-Nos vemos en la ceremonia de mañana, amorcito – Luca siguió a sus Padres.

La castaña asintió y se despidió de sus tíos.

...

...

...

Una tarima de madera se sostenía desde el fondo de la habitación a unos dos metros y medio del piso, en la cual reposaba una cama individual y en hueco bajo ella se encontraba otra cama idéntica a la de arriba; una escalera de madera que iba desde el lado izquierdo conectaba al suelo con la tarima. Un par de cómodas flanqueaban las cabeceras de las camas; dos escritorios reposaban, uno al lado del otro, pegados a la pared derecha y en la pared de la izquierda destacaban un par de puertas separadas por un librero que ya contaba con títulos como _"Historia de la familia Vongola", "Como ser el mejor asesino del mundo en 5 sencillos pasos", "Cocina venenosa", "Cosplays, cosplays-de~su"_, entre tantos otros con títulos igual o más ridículos.

Leona soltó un suspiro sabiendo ya quienes eran los autores, dejando pasar eso siguió con el análisis del lugar; la primera puerta era sin duda el baño ya que Yuya estaba metido en la segunda criticando lo pequeño que era el armario.

En comparación con la fachada y lo poco que había logrado ver de los interiores en general, su habitación resulto ser bastante normal, sin ventanas, pero normal. Está bien que fuera un internado pero las murallas que lo circundaban y que los dormitorios no contaran ni con una triste ventana era demasiado, sin duda Reborn se aseguraba de que ninguna de sus víctimas desertara. En fin, por lo menos la habitación era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a dos personas o eso era o que indicaba la cama extra, al parecer tendría compañera de habitación, compañera que no se encontraba por el momento pero que se aseguro de escoger el espacio que quería. Ya que lo otra inquilina tenía sus cosas dispuestas en la cama de abajo no le quedaba más que la de arriba.

-Todo parece estar bien – la voz de su Tsuna la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Todo esto fue diseñado por el abuelo ¿Qué parte de eso está bien? – dijo a su vez mientras avanzaba para llegar hasta la que desde ahora sería su cama.

-Buen punto – concedió.

-Leona – la grave voz de Hibari llamó su atención, quien seguía parado bajo el umbral de la puerta – deja de lamentarte, está decidido que te quedes aquí-.

-Ya lo sé, _Chichi-ue_ – respondió regresándole la mirada mientras se sentaba en la cama, por lo menos era cómoda – pero sigue sin gustarme-.

-¿Por qué no, _Sorella_? – Yuya llegó hasta ella y se dejó caer en la cama - ¡A mí me encantaría estar aquí! – exclamó levantando los brazos al aire.

-Eso es porque eres un diablo y aun no entiendes bien las cosas – dijo jalándole unade las mejillas.

-¡Claro que entiendo! – replicó manoteando para que su hermana lo soltara - ¡Todo es para que te conviertas en la Jefa cuando _Mamma_ se retire!-.

-Ese es precisamente el problema-.

El pequeño pelinegro se quedó viendo a la mayor extrañado -¿No quieres ser el_ Undicesimo_ Vongola?-.

La chica no contestó y en cambio llevó su vista a un punto equis de la habitación.

No era cuestión de querer o no, su palabra no importaba en las mínimo, no importa lo que sus Padres dijeran, estaba decidido que ella tenía que heredar. Así lo había hecho su Mamma y así lo haría ella. No tenía manera para explicarlo, pero no era que no quisiera cuidar de la famiglia o incluso hacer un trabajo tan pesado como Jefe, después de todo amaba Vongola pero había algo… algo que simplemente no la hacía sentir bien respecto a ello.

Y eso la llevaba a pensar en Giotto di Vogola, el hombre que comenzó todo y ahora la tenía en una crisis existencial. ¿Es que acaso el hombre no pensó en lo que implicaría a su descendencia? Está bien que quisiera proteger al débil y armara su grupo de vigilantes, pero que le costaba haber ido por el camino de la ley y hacer las cosas menos complicadas. Como la tía Hana solía decir, los hombres son unos monos.

Tsuna y Hibari solo escuchaban y observaban atentos, ellos bien sabían de las contradicciones que su hija cargaba y no podían culparla.

-Deja de insultar a tus ancestros y acepta tu destino, _Baka_-Leona -.

-Reborn-.

-Bebe-.

El matrimonio giró para ver al hitman entrar en todo su esplendor.

-¡_Re-nonno_!- saludaron los hermanos en esa misteriosa sincronía que adquirían cuando el hitman aparecía (eso rimó xD).

El ex arcobaleno asintió a modo de saludo, para sorpresa de muchos el hombre no parecía molestarse por la forma en que los herederos Vongola lo llamaban, en realidad le divertía ver la reacción que los demás tenían cuando los escuchaban –cosa que hacía que los hermanos se ganaran algo de respeto, no cualquiera le dice abuelo a Reborn y sigue con vida- aunque eso no evitaba que le irritara un poco, era demasiado apuesto y joven para tener ese título aún.

-Ne, _Re-nonno_ – Yuya saltó desde la tarima hasta acercarse al mencionado y tomar su mano – si _Sorella_ no acepta ser el Jefe, ¿entonces yo tendré que heredar? – preguntó viéndolo bastante curioso, de alguna manera el niño tendía a actuar inocente cuando el mayor estaba cerca.

-No, ese es el destino de tu hermana – comenzó a decir dándole una sonrisa arrogante – además, tu eres el que heredara CEDEF-.

-¡Es cierto! – gritó emocionado de nuevo - ¡_Sorella_, tienes que ser la Jefa, no estoy dispuesto a trabajar para nadie más que no seas tú! – volteó a verla con ojos brillantes.

Tal vez estaba actuando infantil, pero era serio con lo que decía, no iba a seguir a nadie que no fuera su hermana porque aun siendo el niño que era estaba seguro que no había nadie mejor para el puesto.

La chica solo lanzó dagas con la mirada al hitman, el hombre solo decía todo aquello para que Yuya tuviera expectativas en ella como el resto y así dejarla sin salida. Solo provocaba más presión.

-Exacto _Baka_-Leona y hay más de ella – le sonrió burlón.

-¡Deja de leer mi (su) mente! – gritaron a la vez madre e hija.

-Cállense ya – Hibari decidió intervenir – Tsunayoshi ya es hora-.

El mencionado soltó un suspiro y dejó de lado a Reborn.

-Yuya despídete de tu hermana, es hora de irnos-.

El niño asintió y soltando a Reborn fue donde la chica que ya había bajado también.

-Adiós _Sorella_ – le sonrió y dejó que lo abrazara, él no abrazaba los demás sí – asegúrate de no morir y regresar para mi cumpleaños – esa era su manera decir que la extrañaría.

-Y tu trata de no hacer llorar mucho a Len – lo soltó y le dio su mejor sonrisa – te voy a extrañar, pequeño diablo.

-Él es un llorón – se defendió mientras trataba de ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que surgió al ver la sonrisa de su hermana.

Tsuna sonrió ante la imagen.

-No hagas manadas y muerde hasta la muerte a quien se lo gane – Hibari se acercó con una expresión suave y le acarició el cabello.

-Lo haré – sonrió de igual forma y dando un pequeño salto se colgó del cuello del mayor para abrazarlo – te voy a extrañar, te amo _Chichi-ue_ - susurró manteniéndose ahí por unos momentos.

Hibari no dijo nada, en cambio correspondió el abrazo, era su hija y por muy serio y frío que fuera no podía negar que la extrañaría, como cualquier padre no quería dejarla ni tenerla lejos.

Por su lado, Reborn se mantenía callado solo mirando la escena familiar frente a él. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no los comprendía, pero era necesario; Leona tenía que crecer por su cuenta, no solo para heredar sino también por su bien, no podía estar siempre bajo la protección que todos le daban.

Eso era algo que ella y su _Dame_ alumno debían entender.

Una vez que el par dejó su abrazo Tsuna tomó a la castaña en sus brazos, no le importaba si se estaba comportando como una mamá gallina.

-_Mamma_ – Leona correspondió el abrazo de inmediato y se hundió en el calor que el mayor le daba.

-Cuídate y no te metas en problemas – empezó a decir – has lo mejor que puedas en clases y consigue muchos amigos ¿de acuerdo? – la castaña asintió sin apartarse – te voy a extrañar tanto-.

-Y yo a ti_ Mamma_, te amo – dijo al final.

-Y yo a ti – dijo separándose y levantando el flequillo depositó un beso en su frente.

-Si eso es todo, váyanse ya – Reborn rompió con el momento – y tu Leona, arregla tus cosas y ve a dormir. La ceremonia de bienvenida es a primera hora y te quiero puntual ahí, así que trata de controlar tus genes dame y llega a tiempo.

-Eso se dice muy fácil – respondió entre indignada y resignada, ella no tenía la culpa de tener algo de la torpeza de su _Mamma_.

-Tiene que serlo, eres la futura _Undicesima_-.

_"¿Cuál es la lógica en eso?"_ Pensaron ambos castaños.

Con un último adiós la familia salió de la habitación seguidos de Reborn.

-No hay problema, yo la cuidaré – fue lo último que escuchó al cerrarse la puerta.

Y se suponía que debía dormir bien con esa última frase en mente.

* * *

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, no quería arriesgarse a correr y tropezar, el objetivo era llegar a tiempo e intacta a la dichosa ceremonia. A pesar de haberse levantado relativamente a tiempo se le había hecho tarde y todo por culpa de su uniforme; la noche anterior, como la joven respetable que era, solo había aventado sus maltas en el armario y se fue a dormir lo que ocasionó que en la mañana no encontrara el bendito uniforme y eso, aunado a que se resbalara un par de veces en el baño, no ayudó a optimizar su tiempo. Ahora iba por los pasillos con solo diez minutos de margen hacia el auditorio de la Academia, que cabe decir no tenía idea de donde estaba. No recordó preguntar a sus padres o al mismo Reborn la ubicación del lugar – aunque con el último le hubiera costado un buen zape- y ya que Luca estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, que tenía entendido estaba al otro lado de la escuela, no tenía con quien ir. Su compañera de habitación pudo haber sido una opción, pero ya que la chica no estaba cuando despertó sus posibilidades siguieron siendo cero.

Así que ahí estaba, trotando por los pasillos desiertos, bastante hambrienta y tratando de peinar su cabello, por suerte lo tenía hasta los hombros y un tanto ondulado lo que camuflaba su enmarañado.

Giró por un pasillo y por fin se encontró con otro ser humano. Una chica de cabellos rojos hasta la barbilla con un fleco que le ocultaba el ojo derecho y quien se encontraba parada con la mirada perdida. Entre más se acercaba pudo notar la buena 'pechonalidad' con que estaba dotada al igual que sus anchas caderas.

-Disculpa – la llamó una vez estuvo a su lado - ¿podrías decirme donde está el auditorio?-.

La pelirroja pareció salir de su trance y volteó a verla, teniéndola de frente Leona pudo notar que la chica era más alta y sobretodo que sus ojos eran de un precioso color verde, ojos que la miraban de forma analítica pero indiferente.

-Sal por el siguiente pasillo y llegaras al patio, gira a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, ahí lo encontraras – respondió seria una vez terminado su escrutinio.

-Ok, gracias – se apresuró a decir y seguir el camino indicado.

-Más vale que te apresures si no quieres tener problemas con el Comité de Disciplina – fue lo último que escuchó.

Genial, una cosa más a tener en cuenta. ¿Por qué las escuelas eran tan complicadas? Y ella que era tan feliz con su educación en casa, cortesía de _Re-nonno_ y el tío Hayato (lo de feliz es discutible en cuanto a Reborn).

Después de varios segundos por fin vio la puerta que daba al patio, sin preocuparse por nada la abrió de golpe.

-¡Auch! – se quejó una voz. La castaña bajó la mirada y se encontró con una chica de cabellos plateados, largos y ondulados.

-Uh, lo siento – se disculpó al ver que había golpeado por accidente a alguien, estaba por seguir su camino (su supervivencia estaba en juego) cuando reconoció ciertas características - ¿Narissa?-.

-¿Leona? – dijo a su vez la otra mientras levantaba la cabeza, sus ojos de un chispiante color purpura brillaron al reconocerla - ¡Leona! – exclamó levantándose de golpe.

La castaña le sonrió contenta, hacía un tiempo que no veía a su prima, la última vez que visitó el castillo Varia había sido dos meses atrás.

-No pensé que te vería tan pronto aquí – Narissa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que asistiría? – ella no se lo había mencionado a nadie fuera de los que vivían en la mansión.

-Por supuesto, toda la _famiglia_ lo sabe ¡du! – rodó los ojos con diversión.

-Bien, no importa – no tenía de que sorprenderse, en Vongola no había privacidad; dejó el tema y miró atentamente a la peli plata que era ligeramente más alta – pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, eso. Estaba tomando aire fresco – comenzó a reír exageradamente.

-Estas perdida – afirmó, era tan fácil saber cuando Narissa estaba avergonzada por mentir.

-¡Claro que no! – refutó sonrojada.

-Aja – la vio con obviedad pero antes de seguir recordó a lo que iba - ¡Como sea, la ceremonia esta por empezar, vamos! – y arrancó a correr seguida de su prima.

...

Por fin, después de un par de caídas (estúpidas hormigas) y de una larga carrera con la peli plata, llegaron al tan buscado auditorio, no es necesario describir la ridícula construcción que era, y todo con un minuto de sobra.

_¡Ja, ahí tienes Re-nonno!_ Exclamó en su mente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y buscaba el grupo con el que debería estar.

-¡Por ahí! – señaló Narissa hacia la multitud.

Ni bien siguió la dirección se encontró con el rostro de Luca quien tenía levantado un brazo indicando lugares a su lado.

Con Narissa caminando frente a ella, Leona se dispuso a darle una mirada a la multitud de jóvenes congregados. Era obvio que todos venían de buenas familias, mafiosas o no, pero adineradas. La Academia Vongola recibía estudiantes principalmente del submundo pero también aceptaba civiles, después de todo tenía la fachada de un internado para jóvenes ricos; jóvenes que se inscribían más que encantados disfrutando del privilegio de asistir a tan prestigiosa institución por el simpe hecho de ser ricos, pobres tontos que no sabían en lo que se metían.

Dejó sus pensamientos al notar cierta cabellera roja acomodada en una media cola de caballo en uno de los grupos, si, había varias cabelleras del mismo color pero nunca confundiría la de la heredera Cavallone, la de su querido pony salvaje. Soltó una risita al verla batallar con los botones de su chaqueta, era lindo saber que no era la única (suertudo Yuya, su 'parte' Hibari era la dominante) en haber heredado los genes _dame_ de sus respectivos padres.

-A salvo, amorcito – fue lo primero que dijo el peli plata al verla.

-Por poco – concordó soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Son los ex arcobaleno – los dos chicos siguieron la mirada de Narissa y como dijo, en la mesa que correspondía a los profesores en el podio sin duda eran Fong, Colonello y Reborn.

Leona se encontró con la mirada de su tía Chrome quien le sonrío con tímidez, casi olvidaba que varios miembros de Vongola ejercían en las instalaciones de una u otra forma. Mientras repasaba al personal docente un par de destellos rojos llamaron su atención desde un extremo del podio. Se trataba de la misma chica que le había dado instrucciones en el pasillo, quien hablaba tranquilamente con el chico a su derecha; un joven bastante alto de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja y ojos que parecían dos pedazos de carbón encendido. Por último estaba el segundo destello, un muchacho de cabello rojo que se acomodaba de manera uniforme sobre su frente, nuca y el contorno de su rostro; de piel perfectamente blanca – casi pálida -, labios finos y nariz perfecta, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos pardos siendo enmarcados por largas y abundantes pestañas que hacían juego con sus cejas, casi cubiertas por el fleco en su frente.

_"Cierto, tu también estas aquí"_ Pensó y fue entonces que el chico cruzó sus miradas.

Pasaron algunos segundos de esa forma hasta que la voz de Reborn se escuchó por todo el lugar, fue cuando Leona rompió el contacto visual y centró su atención en el mayor.

-Soy Boreen, su Director o lo que es lo mismo, su amo y señor en el tiempo que permanezcan en la Academia Vongola – en cuanto dijo esto varios cuchicheos comenzaron a escucharse, para nadie era desconocido el prestigioso individuo frente a ellos.

La mayoría pareció pasar por alto lo último mencionado mientras que los que lo reconocieron estuvieron tentados a hacer palm-face.

...

...

...

Mientras Reborn daba su discurso (lavaje cerebral le va mejor) en alguna parte de Sicilia, en la mansión Vongola Tsuna se encontraba revisando algunos documentos.

No sabía que estaba pasando por su mente cuando dejó a Mukuro a cargo la noche anterior, ahora tenía que pagar las cuentas del psiquiátrico de todo el personal de la mansión.

Un par de toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su concentración y en cuanto levantó la vista de sus papeles se encontró con su Guardián de la Tormenta, quien entraba con una pila de papeles y un rostro bastante serio.

-No mas cuentas – pidió.

-No es eso, _Juudaime_ – puso la pila en el escritorio – es la información sobre los estudiantes de este año en la Academia, creo que encontrara… interesantes algunos de los perfiles-.

El castaño le dio una mirada curiosa a su Guardián, que Hayato dijera eso con una expresión seria no era algo muy bueno. Así que preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera a venir comenzó a leer las hojas.

Pasaron los minutos y Tsuna terminó su lectura, sin poder decir nada miró al peli plata que lo veía de la misma forma.

Oh, su hija estaba tan…

...

...

...

Las palabras de Reborn solo la hacían afirmar su idea de que la Academia no era más que una locura dirigida por un ser aun más loco y sádico. Además, ¿era su imaginación o todo lo que el mayor decía iba dirigido a ella?

-No es tu imaginación – sintió un temblor cuando los ojos ónice cayeron en su persona y Reborn continuo con su introducción del personal docente mientras los alumnos se preguntaban que quiso decir con eso. - Y esos fueron sus profesores – terminó sin dejar de pasear su vista por las víctimas, es decir, los alumnos de ese año – ahora, para los de nuevo ingreso debo advertir que no se tolerara ninguna falta y para ello contamos con el Comité de Disciplina – hizo una seña al trío que descansaba a su derecha.

-Así que el Comité de Disciplina – musitó viendo al trío.

-¿No lo sabías? Amorcito – Luca la vio pícaro.

-Cállate – lo fulminó con la mirada y el otro levantó las manos a manera de rendición sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-Leona – Narissa la llamó en un susurro – lo que el ex arcobaleono dijo, fue para ti ¿no?-.

-Umm – asintió obteniendo una mirada de compasión por parte de su prima, seguramente el resto de sus conocidos pensaban lo mismo.

-… Por último no me queda más que decir… – regresaron su atención para oír el final - … Bienvenidos al infierno – Reborn clavó su mirada en Leona componiendo una sonrisa que prometía todo, menos cosas buenas.

Leona parpadeó despacio tratando de comprender lo dicho.

Oh.

Palideció.

Si, era oficial, estaba tan jodida.

* * *

¡Porque ustedes lo pidieron! ¡Rapido y largo!

Ya ven como son magicos los reviews -w-(?)

Ya aparecieron algunos Occ's, los demas vendran, don't worry todos tendran su momento~

¡Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios! Me hacen tan feliz y una yo feliz es buena para ustedes(?)... Sobre sus comenarios, por ahora no aceptaré mas Occ's pero mas adelante quizas~ (eué) de igual forma gracias por seguir el fic (Y); y lamento si hubo dialogos que confundieron, lo arreglare mas adelante, espero que este capitulo haya sido mas claro; si, yo tambien amo a Yuya y a Leona, los amo a todos! y como dije, cada personaje tendra su momento~

Gracias por leer, nos vemos enel siguiente!


	4. Importante

Hum, hola?

Si, se que no tengo perdón por estar dejando pasar tanto tiempo para actualizar este fic, y como se han dado cuenta ya... este no es el capitulo esperado.

Tengo buenas razones para esto o al menos eso creo y aunque no tiene caso que me excuse les diré - Dios, estoy sonando demasiado seria -. Estos meses han sido horribles, la universidad demasiado pesada y si le sumamos los viajes que he tenido que hacer, pues realmente no me ha dado tiempo ni el cerebro para concentrarme como se debe para escribir. Y no, esto no da pie a que deje la historia en hiatus o algo por el estilo, por el contrario, tengo planeado continuarla en estos días, solo que cirre mi semestre y sere parcialmente libre! Lo suficiente para escribir como es debido.

So, se preguntaran porque vengo con esto en lugar de solo esperar a subir el proximo capitulo... pues tengo un par de cosillas importantes que compartir - yeih, lo rigido se esta yendo! -.

Primero, la historia cambiara. En este tiempo me han venido nuevas ideas y realmente me gusta lo que estoy maquinando, por lo que la trama cambiara y mucho. Todo será muy diferente a como presentaban las tres primeras actualizaciones.

Segundo, desglosado de arriba... los Occ's. Estoy muy agradecida con las personitas que se unieron a esto y no se preocupen que no pienso dejarlos. Pero al cambiar la trama, los personajes ya no tendrán los papeles que se habían pre-dispuesto. Es por eso que dejare a su decisión el seguir participando o no, para los que quieran seguir adelante, por favor, dejenme un comentario o envíenme un PM diciendo que aún están en esto y con forme llegue el momento me comunicare para hablar sobre los cambios que requerira la ficha de su personaje... eso si, solo contemplaré a los que confirmen su participación.

Bueno, se merecen saber cuales serán los cambios... la historia aún será sobre los hijos de la Décima Genreación, pero ya no se desarrollara en torno a la Academia, aunque esta posiblemente aparezca mas adelante. Las parejas para los Occ's se dejarán para mas adelante. Es muy seguro que el título cambie también, pero aún no estoy muy segura, ya lo sabrán - les avisaré antes de hacerlo -. Y... lo demás es surprise!

Ok, la próxima actualización será ya el primer capítulo/prologo de la nueva versión, que no está muy lejos... solo terminan mis examenes finales y listo!

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y pido disculpas por todo el rollo que estoy armando, tal vez a algunos les moleste pero no puedo hacer nada cuando mi mente se fija en una cosa. Así que espero me disculpen pues no es lo que se esperaba.

Nos leemos! Ciao!


End file.
